Join Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: With spring having fallen into season the two fall deeper into love despite the appearance of quite the opposite. A simple afternoon is all they want and that's exactly what they get.


The water glistens below the sun as it sits high in the sky, a warm breeze ghosting over the surface of the sparkling water. The leaves rustle slightly, the leafy greens fluttering down upon the figure leaning against one of the many surrounding trees.

This small lake is theirs, having found it months prior when it was still frozen over. They agreed to come back the second it was warm enough to enjoy, a secluded place for just them to be without the suspecting eyes of others.

The sun's rays glitter through the trees as the branches sway delicately, the sunlight giving the male's short, black hair a navy tint. His spiky hair dips over his forehead, just before his eyes, and to the sides of his sharpening face. Onyx eyes glint with amusement as ripples extend over the surface of the lake, right at the point where the shallow deepens drastically.

His gray vest hangs open, revealing his well muscled, pale torso with the collar flaring out around his jaw. He watches as a head of silver rises from the water, the droplets glinting in the sun to make a soft blue hue shade his sopping tresses. The lean male wades over to the bank, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.

"What's wrong now Suigetsu?" the dark haired man asks, even though its more out of habit than actual desire to know what's troubling the forever troubled other.

Violet eyes bore into the raven haired male, lips parting slightly to reveal sharp teeth. "You're all the way over there."

"And?"

"Come over here!"

"No." He states forcefully, lips drawing into a taut line as he shifts his gaze over to the small pile of clothes next to him, a heavy sigh slipping from his lips. "Not while your clothes are over here."

"I'm going to come get you then." A mischievous smirk picking up one side of his mouth.

As Suigetsu lifts his head off his arms and goes to lift himself out of the water he automatically reaches for the water bottle left in the pile of clothes, chucking it straight at the silver haired man. The half empty bottle hits Suigetsu upside the head, the object bouncing off and creating a harsh 'plunk' into the water.

Automatically Suigetsu sinks back into the water, the liquid washing just up to his chin"Ahh! Geez Sasuke, you evil tyrant!"

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes, standing up to brush grass and leaves from his flawless attire. He gathers the others clothes up in his arms, carrying them to the bank as he crouches down in front of Suigetsu. "Just get out. We need to get back."

Suigetsu merely outstretches his arm for Sasuke to help him out, the latter knowing exactly what he's attempting to do. Not being in the least bit naïve Sasuke turns on his heel, dropping the articles of clothing next to him. "Fine just stay in ther-"

He barely has enough time to brace himself against the ground to save himself a mouth full of dirt. Even though Suigetsu's not exactly strong, the slight slope of the ground allows him to yank Sasuke into the water by his ankles, both of them plunging beneath the surface of the water as he does.

Displeased as much as a cat would be, Sasuke pokes his damp head out of the water only to have Suigetsu drape his arms over Sasuke's shoulders. Lowering his lips to his ear Suigetsu laughs, "I guess I win then! I got you in the water! We get to come back whenever I want!"

He lets an amused smile tug at his lips as he turns around, his hands coming up to rest on Suigetsu's shoulders. "You never win though." The statement is the last thing to reach Suigetsu's ears as Sasuke shoves him back under the water.

However, Suigetsu pulls Sasuke with him, their eyes locking even though the water stings at their eyes. Drawing each other close they press their mouths together as the water tries to push them back to the surface, knowing perfectly well that once they leave this little lake, they'll be back the next day.

**x.X.x.X.x**

_Sooo, a complete and utter excuse to take a break from everything and write a cute little SasuSui. I have no experience with either of the buggers so I'm hoping I did okay. ^^; I need to get back to watching episodes. [heart] Not to mention ... OMG this is my first Naruto fic ... scary.  
>Anyways, it was for a contest about <em>"What would a Naruto Couple do in the spring." _. I always do cracky stuff for entries. Sometimes I wonder if what I write is ... too ... cracky. Oh well. :D Enjoy~!  
><em>

PS... I like Sasuke when he's not an "evil tyrant" ;P


End file.
